kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuji Mihara
is one of the protagonists in the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider 555. History TV series After Rina was hit by a truck retrieving the Delta case he had thrown into the street, he resolved to stop running and fight alongside the others. After the series, Shuji, Mari, and Rina were the only surviving members of Ryusei School as now that Shuji along with Rina had run the orphanage which had previously been run by Smart Brain. S.I.C. Hero Saga Lost World Keitaro gets a phone call from Shuji Mihara, warning about the blue roses; Anyone who touches them either turns to ash or into Orphenochs. All the other Ryusei High School members turned to ash except for him and Saya Kimura, who turned into an Orphenoch. .]] Mihara as Kamen Rider Delta meets up with Kusaka and Mari, and one more Riotrooper shows up. It seems to be different from the others (Riotrooper ver. 2), and is equipped with the Faiz Edge. Kaixa and Delta fight it and its helmet is damaged and reveals that inside is the Rose Orphenoch. Kusaka thinking that it was Mihara who sent Mari the roses. With Kaixa and Delta can’t stand up to the Riotrooper v2, they run away with Mari. But then Kusaka grabs Mihara and tosses him back at Murakami, saying that he deserves it for daring to send roses to his beloved woman. Mihara screams that it’s a misunderstanding, and for Kusaka to help him, but Kusaka just sneers and a blue petal lands on his outstretched hand, turning him to ash. Takumi arrives on the scene and runs into Murakami, now in Rose Orphenoch form as the Riotrooper v2 was badly damaged. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Delta appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then concluded the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. Transcendence Delta reappeared with Kamen Rider Tiger as shadows in a dimensional distorion caused by Narutaki to take KickHopper and PunchHopper out of the World of Kuuga. Judging from KickHopper's comment "Another hell awaits.", it can be assumed that the two Riders were waiting to fight them. Reunion: Project Agito Kamen Rider Diend summon Kamen Rider Drake and Delta to fight the Gurongi,later Diend uses Cross Attack to ambush Kamen Rider Exceed Gills but interfere Tsukasa, Decade tries to protect him, only to have his belt stolen by Gills with no defense against Diend's summoned Delta's Lucifer's Hammer finisher at the end of the episode. Awakening: Tornado of Souls After Yusuke saves Tsukasa from Delta's attack, Gills is about to fight when he is overcome by pain when the Taurus Ballista ,Formica Regia and Lords appears to try to kill him,easily defeating Kamem Rider Drake and Delta. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Delta is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Delta was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader As mentioned by Kamen Rider 4, Takumi and all of his friends (except Naoya Kaido) died after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Shuji is hypothetically mentioned as one of the casualties. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game Kamen Rider Delta is playable along with Faiz , Kaixa and Some Orphnochs in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Delta is an unlockable and playable character with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution Shuji Mihara as Kamen Rider Delta, appeared as an unlockable character in this game. His Rider Finisher Atack. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider Delta appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Delta appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Delta appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Delta Blaster. dededelta.JPG|Kamen Rider Delta finishdelta.JPG|Kamen Rider Delta using Delta Blaster Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Delta is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing.. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Delta is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality He is a relatively cowardly member of Ryusei School who would rather forget about Orphnochs and go back to living a normal life. He would become the main wearer of the Delta Gear and fight as Kamen Rider Delta despite his cowardice. Kamen Rider Delta Delta Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Delta. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformation. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 34-35, 38, 40-50,Kamen Rider Decade Episodes 1,3,12,13,31 and OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the grip of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcorder-shaped view-screen and the main portion of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Blaster - The combined form of the Delta Phone and Delta Mover and Delta's main weapon. ****Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. It was later wrecked. Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuji Mihara is portrayed by . Harada previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Delta, his suit actor was . Notes *Shuji Mihara is the second Faiz Rider that doesn't have an A.R world counterpart. *It is theorized that unlike the Faiz and Kaixa equipment, the Delta Gear can be worn and used by anybody, regardless of whether or not they are an Orphenoch or implanted with Orphenoch DNA. However, due to the fact that Delta was never seen being used by a normal Human, this has never been confirmed. *The Delta Driver bears a striking resemblance to the from . They are both black-and-silver handle-like transformation devices, with a spring-loaded part and an antenna. *In the episode 11 of Kamen Rider Decade, the Delta Driver appears with the Smart Buckle and Psyga Driver in the ruins of Smart Brain High School. Appearances **Episode 3: Transcendence **Episode 12: Reunion: Project Agito **Episode 13: Awakening: Tornado of Souls **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders }} External links * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index003.html * http://www.jefusion.com/2011/01/sic-hero-saga-kamen-rider-555-lost.html See also Category:555 Riders Category:555 Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes